Rhythm Pet
by Castalle
Summary: 50 Sentences. Soundwave/Dylan Gould.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 2,044

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

Obscure pairing go!

* * *

><p><strong>Stunt<strong>

"You could be a stunt driver with those turns!" Dylan grinned at the complement but did nothing but give the silver Mercedes a pat on the hood.

**Informing**

Soundwave had studied the human race thoroughly, and informing the enemy was one of the lesser evils this race had done.

**Sunlight**

He hated sunlight, it was too glaringly garish – however Dylan seemed to love it, and it seemed to be growing on Megatron.

**Liaison**

"I prefer 'liaison' over 'spy'." Dylan said, crossing one leg over the other and chuckling, "I'm no James Bond."

**Empty**

Every time Soundwave left to contact Megatron, he had to remind himself that it was usual that his driver's seat was empty.

**Apple**

Dylan tossed the apple core out of the window, obsessively anal about keeping Soundwave's interior clean.

**Glossy**

"No I want it to be a glossy finish, not some cheap metallic shine. I want to be able to see my reflection on every inch of this car, I want to be able to lick it."

**Tense**

Not that Soundwave cared, but whenever Dylan was tense or nervous, he would switch on the jazz station so that the meat-bag wouldn't grip the steering wheel too tight.

**Idea**

"Laserbeak," Dylan announced, watching the retreating back of the man that had keyed Soundwave's door. "I have an idea."

**Firework**

It amused Laserbeak that as a child, Dylan Gould was absolutely fascinated by a simple firework, but got acclimated to transforming robots rather quickly.

**Toll**

Dylan screamed on the floor as the Watch-bot entered his system, but it was just a demonstration of the toll he would have to pay if he ever betrayed them.

**Stole**

"They stole my car! It was a Mercedes!" Dylan cried, and Soundwave switched off his receptors so he could concentrate on sifting through automobile databases to find a 'Mercedes' that he found aesthetically acceptable.

**Pool**

Laserbeak landed right next to Dylan, frightening him so violently that the human slipped right in the pool.

**Economics**

Dylan set his hands on his hips, looking up at the Decepticon, "Believe me Soundwave, I know economics – I know what I'm talking about! If I was an idiot do you think I'd be on your side?"

**Estimate**

"I estimate you'll be fully repaired in…two weeks." Dylan said, lowering the clip board and staring forlornly at Soundwave who had once again not taken his advice about stopping on red.

**Chop**

"I will chop you in to pieces; I will rip your fingernails out if you lay one more hand on my fucking Mercedes!"

**Aquarium**

Soundwave tapped the glass of the aquarium in boredom, watching Dylan's marine pets flee from the mild sound.

**Vote**

"Well I uh…vote you beat his ass." Dylan said under his breath, and Soundwave pondered the consequences of Starscreams latest 'spitting accident' around the liaison's estate.

**Flight**

"But Soundwaaaave!" A ten year old Dylan Gould whined, holding on to a curious Laserbeak – desperate for a test flight.

**Needle**

"I was getting turned on but the end of that tentacle looked like a needle, forget it!" Dylan squirmed out of Soundwaves window, falling on to the grass and straightening his jacket.

**Hunt**

"You enjoy hunting creatures that cannot fight back." Soundwave said, observing the dead Buck that Dylan had brought back in a truck. "We have something in common."

**Tortoise**

Soundwave simply could not comprehend why poking the Tortoise with a stick as it slowly crossed the road brought so much giddy excitement to his liaison.

**Suicide**

"You must be joking." Dylan said, turning to look at Soundwave, "Autobots? Humanity? Just knowing you is nearly suicide, opposing you is a guarantee."

**Sunset**

Soundwave tolerates many thing for keeping a good standing with his liaison, and letting him stop on a hill to watch the sunset in silence is the least difficult to perform.

**Sign**

"Stop sign! STOP SIGN!" Soundwave doesn't understand why Dylan is so hysterical until a truck the size of Ironhide barrels in to his side.

**Saucepan**

Laserbeak would always end up breaking the Frisbees and clay pigeons, so eventually the new time-killer became 'fetch the saucepan'.

**Shout**

Soundwave was sure that whenever Dylan took him for a drive that the human would shout with double the anger necessary when someone cut them off.

**Weather**

Soundwave was disgusted by his first encounter with water falling from the sky, but Mr. Gould seemed perfectly fine with letting the young Dylan stomp in the muddy puddles.

**Socks**

"Socks don't go on your noggin, Laserbeak." Dylan said - pulling the striped sock off of Laserbeaks head once the transformers had realized he couldn't reach it with his talons.

**Chimpanzee**

"Those things scare the crap out of me," Dylan said, listening to the radio talk about a chimpanzee attack, "and honestly if the Decepticons wipe them all out I won't complain one damn bit."

**Piano**

When all the help had gone home and he thought no one was around, Dylan would play the piano quietly, and Soundwave would listen as he filed intelligence reports.

**Hazard**

The silver Decepticon has no understanding of the meaning 'road hazard', as Dylan calls him, until the car he cuts off skids to a halt and is rear ended by the one behind it.

**Activating**

Manipulating the liaison was like activating alien technology; you just had to find the right spots to contact at the right time.

**Breeding**

Gould Sr. would always remind Soundwave during their occasional meetings of how his son was the result of good breeding; the Decepticon didn't care to research as to what that even meant.

**Run**

Every morning Dylan runs for an hour and Soundwave is thankful that the only maintenance he needs to maintain himself is the occasional oiling and joint cleansing.

**Shift**

Soundwave is hostile to the idea of this 'Carly' girl temporarily driving him, in the first few minutes on the road with she nearly breaks his gear shift.

**Alpha**

In the English dictionary, Soundwave notes the term 'Alpha male' is something that Dylan believes applies to himself.

**Preference**

"I didn't know if you had a particular…preference…for humans." Dylan says breathily as slithering steel holds him close to the seat and runs across his body.

**Overlook**

"I'll overlook the fact that you tore that car thief in to ten separate pieces because I'm glad you weren't damaged." Soundwave finds this strangely endearing.

**Similar**

Although Laserbeak and Dylan only saw each other perhaps once a year, they had a similar dark sense of humor that made their banter surprisingly informal and familiar.

**Party**

Whenever Soundwave was around and Dylan was throwing a party, he'd show off the silver Mercedes to his guests, describing every curve sensuously and running his hands along the hood gently.

**Developing**

Laserbeak perched on Soundwave's hood as he watched Dylan walk away awkwardly, legs numb. "What did you call that? A 'trust developing session'?"

**Hardening**

Soundwave knew Dylan's nerve had been hardening, and he was something close to proud when he saw his liaison walk casually through the Chicago war zone to speak with him.

**Solution**

"There is a simple solution to this tension problem, Mr. Gould." Soundwave growled quietly as he watched his liaison shudder and squirm under his manipulations.

**Surround**

A potential client became violent and as Dylan backed up as a gun was drawn, he heard the sound of the doors lifting and safety in the form of bladed tentacles surround and pull him back in to the seat.

**Nose**

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten your nose into the watermelon." Dylan scolded Laserbeak as he scrubbed off sticky fruit juice from the Decepticon's beak.

**Speculation**

"Starscream has some speculation that you will be unable to perform the tasks given." Soundwave said as he lifted Dylan on to his shoulder, "I expect you to prove him wrong."

**Bye**

"Bye Mr. Soundwave!" A young Dylan Gould shouts from his father's side, waving at the retreating form.

**Brain**

"Does he have a brain to use?" Dylan whispers in to Soundwave's audio receptors as they watch Starscream flail after a tarp accidentally blows over the con's optics.

**Audio**

Not that Soundwave minds, but he wonders how Dylan's small ears can handle the blasts of sound from his stereo system as he shoots down the freeway.

* * *

><p>I might do more, might not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,877

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Full<strong>

Soundwave's mind is full of grotesque fantasies of how he can tear that Carly girl apart when he locks her in.

**Spotting**

Dylan was exceptionally talented at spotting someone he knew he couldn't trust, so it was only obvious that he would back up behind Soundwave's leg the first time Starscream landed in front of him.

**Household**

Laserbeak was a common sight around the household during the sometimes month-long gaps between missions, perching on Dylan's couch and watching television.

**Halt**

"Laserbeak, halt activities. Priority: Mission." Soundwave orders, watching the bird roll its eyes in annoyance and fly off of the young Dylan Gould's shoulders.

**Fault**

"It's my fault." The liaison says as he bandages his left ankle, "I just kind of assumed you knew we drive on the right side of the road."

**Groan**

Laserbeak watched Dylan pace in his apartment back and forth, and he would groan every time he saw a building go down during the initial attack.

**Angel**

"You're my guardian angel." Dylan whispers, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel as Soundwave drives him through the remains of Chicago.

**Acid**

Megatron doesn't even look at him during their first meeting, and the reminder that he is nothing more than an insect to them stings a bit like acid.

**Fifteen**

Dylan is fifteen when his father dies, Soundwave is there the next day with a new plan and no condolences – just the way Dylan prefers.

**Advance**

"Operative, advance." Soundwave orders, and Dylan steps forward, and for the first time there is no longer awe, but fear, in his gaze.

**Sing**

One of Dylan's one night stands begins to sing along with the song playing on the radio, and it takes all of Soundwave's strength of will not to catapult her out on to the freeway.

**Racket**

"No, uh, it's a crime racket. R-a-c-k-e-t. Not, not tennis racquet." Dylan laughs after Soundwave cocks his head in confusion.

**Kit**

When Dylan has a first aid kit in the house at all times now, he answers Soundwave's query with a simple look at Laserbeak, who clicks at the accusation.

**Syndrome**

"Brugada syndrome." Dylan says, shutting the book he had been reading. "One of the main causes of sudden unexpected death. Besides letting you drive of course, Soundwave."

**Rule**

"One rule Laserbeak." Dylan says as he walks in to his new apartment for the first time, "No blood on the couch. It's Ralph Lauren."

**Slave**

"Silence, slave." Starscream hisses, and Dylan makes no move to correct him – but Laserbeak grips Dylan's shoulders a bit tighter.

**Neck**

A wandering tentacle moves up Dylan's chest to his neck, and Soundwave retracts it quickly when he notes the sudden panic in his eyes.

**Hardship**

"Everybody has a hardship in life they have to overcome." Dylan tells himself, "Mine are just..giant…robots.."

**Breed**

"Query: Desire to breed with female?" Soundwave asks as Dylan slips in to the seat, watching Carly and Sam drive off noisily.

**Slight**

"Just a slight miscalculation!" Dylan assures Megatron as he stumbles back behind Soundwave, "I'll fix it! I'll fix it!"

**Genocide**

"Doesn't this genocide bother you?" Carly asks, looking at him with eyes like ice – and all Dylan can do is return the stare in silence.

**Protecting**

"I don't need you protecting me!" Dylan shouts, slamming the door – but Soundwave won't risk losing such an exotic pet.

**Rot**

It bothers Soundwave somewhat that his liaison is slowly going to rot to death; his cells will break down and organs will fail, and he will wither like a dead leaf – and this is unavoidable.

**Threshold**

They were on the very threshold of victory; Dylan thought as he raced to the control pillar, he wouldn't let their deaths be in vain, he wouldn't allow it.

**Birthday**

"I hate celebrating my birthday." Dylan says sourly as he drives Soundwave back to his estate, "Just another year closer to death."

**Crunch**

Soundwave hears a crunch and a scream, and realizes just how fragile his liaison is the first time he tries to pick him up in anger.

**Sharing**

Soundwave growled in satisfaction as Dylan watched their first execution – they were sharing this victory.

**Blasting**

"Laserbeak I know you like blasting the pigeons, but the neighbors are getting suspicious."

**Victory**

He slammed his hand down on the pillar's activation panel – and to Dylan, this victory didn't just belong to the Decepticons.

**Jamming**

Soundwave sighed contently as his liaison carefully cleaned out the sand that had been jamming his leg joint since he returned from Africa.

**Carrier**

Ships began falling from the hijacked carrier, and Dylan ran for cover, too scared to turn around at the sound of Soundwave's roar being abruptly cut off.

**Fiddle**

Just like Dylan would fiddle with Soundwave's systems sometimes, Soundwave would hold the man in his hand and run sensors across his skin as muscle shifted underneath.

**Physical**

The relationship was purely physical, Dylan reminded himself as he leaned back in to the driver's seat, steel snaking over his skin and coiling around his left thigh.

**Configuration**

Humans could change their aesthetic configuration easily and frequently, but Soundwave could recognize him purely by the sound of his confident, quick steps.

**South**

"I'm going down south tonight…" Dylan mumbled, raising the bottle to his lips and shutting the door to his study, making Laserbeak search for a new port of entry.

**Underline**

"Do I have to underline it for you? Stop harassing the damn dogs!" Dylan said, and the bird-like Decepticon just ruffled his wing-blades.

**Lied**

"They haven't lied." Dylan told Carly as he surveyed the wreckage of the city below, "They just…omitted certain facts."

**Superior**

"You like it?" Dylan asks, showing Soundwave the vanity plate that reads 'superior'.

**Directive**

"Reminder. Directive: Serve the Decepticon cause." Soundwave reminded Dylan as the man looked around for Carly amongst a pile of bodies.

**Benefit**

"This can benefit both of us." Dylan says, running his hand down the steering wheel gently, "You never know until you try."

**Week**

"I hope you've learnt something this week about stop signs, Soundwave." Dylan says over the phone, lying in a hospital bed.

**Cylinder**

The woman drops a cylinder full of sticky sugar-filled liquid on Soundwave's passenger seat with an 'oops' and Dylan glares murder at her.

**Lighter**

A friend of Dylan's pulls out a lighter, and the liaison stops him, "I don't want my baby smelling like cigarette smoke, sorry."

**Abuse**

"It isn't abuse Soundwave, I didn't mean it like that." Dylan says, backing away subconsciously in fear, "It's just good business. I don't blame you."

**Circle**

Dylan lazily traces a circle on Soundwave's shoulder panel as the Decepticon meeting drags onward, the cons had switched over to Cybertronian an hour ago and he is partially glad of it.

**Stone**

Dylan's last feeling is cold stone beneath him, but he doesn't know what is happening, his mind is full of white noise, and it fades to black just as fast.

**Glad**

"So you're glad I'm alright?" Dylan laughs, and Soundwave just turns and walks in the other direction.

**Neighbor**

"That was my neighbor Laserbeak just shot! Do you know how expensive it is to hide a body!" Dylan sounds more exasperated about cost than murder.

**Phase**

Dylan can only watch as his old world fades, and a new phase of his life begins with the sound of screaming missiles.

* * *

><p>If you can spare the time – a review is always appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,375

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gain<strong>

A tentacle slowly slides around Dylan's leg for the first time and his eyes widen as Soundwave speaks, "You have much to gain – or everything to lose."

**Collapse**

Dylan is caught in a stunned silence as he watches the decapitated body collapse in the rubble, and once the danger passes - all he can do is sit beside it in grief.

**Daytime**

"It's…daytime already?" Dylan asks, stumbling off of the couch and wondering how exactly Laserbeak got caught in the chandelier like that.

**Separation**

The separation doesn't bother Soundwave, and Dylan doesn't think anything of it either until he remembers mid drive that his other car doesn't talk back.

**Sitting**

"No sitting on the couch!" Dylan protests but Laserbeak just hisses at him and he groans and backs away.

**Solicit**

Dylan is constantly submissive and quiet, never speaking out of turn – whatever it takes to solicit trust from the other Decepticons.

**Abolish**

"Abolish the human and free us from his incompetence." One of the Decepticons that Dylan doesn't know hisses and as he looks at Soundwave's impassive face, he realizes that they just might.

**Independent**

"I've always been more interested in the more independent aspects of business." Dylan explains to Soundwave, "I don't want this to be spread, it's between us, understand?"

**Paradox**

Dylan is a paradox of his race and yet a perfect example as well, displaying their most intelligent qualities as well as their ugliest with a cock of his head and a soft grin.

**Overflow**

Dylan isn't an emotional man, but sitting next to Soundwave's corpse and unable to do anything, he permits himself a small overflow of anguish at the loss.

**Newsletter**

"So what, now that I'm officially in the 'circle' am I going to get a Decepticon newsletter every month?"

**Blink**

"If you're a robot, why do you blink?" Dylan asks one slow Thursday afternoon as Laserbeak perches on the back of his chair, watching him browse the internet.

**Charge**

"They're going to charge me with reckless driving," Dylan says over the phone to Soundwave as he catches a taxi, "And even though I don't take it personally, I blame this entirely on you."

**Summary**

Dylan reads over the summary that Soundwave has given him of the initial attack plans and he sits back in his chair, resting his head in one hand as the Cybertronian watches in apathetic silence.

**Wish**

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Dylan hisses as Soundwave lets him go a couple feet above the ground instead of setting him down gently.

**Riding**

"The insect is riding you now." Megatron grumbles nonchalantly, observing Dylan on Soundwave's shoulder.

**Comparison**

Dylan scoffs at Soundwave's question, "You must be joking – there is no comparison between you and my other cars – I mean, can they transform?"

**Optic**

Soundwave shifts his left optic independently to watch Dylan fidget nervously through the entire Decepticon meeting, eyes shifting nervously from speaker to speaker.

**Down**

Soundwave pins him down and can see with thermo-graphic lenses that Dylan isn't just nervous anymore as he makes a sound of fragility and fear.

**Fifth**

"That is the fifth time you have gotten into a fight with my dogs." Dylan says, glaring angrily at Laserbeak as he pets one of his Afghan hounds.

**Routine**

For Soundwave, this kind of carnage, this kind of destruction, is routine – but for Dylan he has to drown it out with a stiff drink every half-hour.

**Disaster**

"He's going to kill me - this is a disaster!" Dylan cries, looking at the spot left on Soundwave's passenger seat by one of his dogs while the 'con had been recharging.

**Eye**

The single burning red eye that peaks out from the cowl is enough to make Dylan's skin crawl and he instinctively looks over at Soundwave, but he finds no friendliness in those eyes either.

**Flooding**

The sudden flooding is all Soundwave needs as an excuse as to why he was in the garage all day with Dylan and not at Barricade's meeting.

**Tailor**

Dylan began to tailor his home specifically for Soundwave's visits, silently hoing the Decepticon can appreciate all the room Laserbeak has to glide now without obstruction.

**Clique**

"So I'm not in the clique, eh?" Dylan asks as he nudges Soundwave, motioning his head to the other Decepticons who have switched to Cybertronian upon noticing the human.

**Manage**

"No, no, you don't have to manage this one," Dylan says, shooing a new employee away from the Mercedes, "…that one is uh, private."

**Socket**

Dylan's arm is out of its socket, and Soundwave won't apologize for the accident, but Dylan says amongst tears of pain that it's his fault.

**Screwing**

"We aren't screwing." Dylan says, making a sour face at himself in the rear view mirror, "She's just pretty, and she won't be a problem."

**Fantastic**

"Fantastic." The liaison utters as he watches his latest date stumble drunkenly into the passenger side window and wretch all over the seat.

**Delay**

"Sorry for the delay," Dylan says as he rushes into his meeting, hoping the board members will attribute his flushed features simply to the heat.

**Nonsense**

"That is the biggest nonsense I've ever heard – honestly Soundwave I wonder sometimes if you remember that I've known you since I was five."

**Flash**

A flash of the yellow Autobot's cannon is all it takes, and suddenly Dylan is more alone than he's ever been before.

**Enlightened**

"No I'm, I'm fine Soundwave," Dylan says even though Soundwave hasn't asked, "I've just been enlightened to Decepticon punishment."

**Isolation**

Soundwave prefers the isolation that Dylan's estate gives him, where he can transform without fear of being seen and the humans casually pass him by.

**Tenth**

It's the tenth time they've done this, and Soundwave is becoming more adept at eliciting even stronger reactions than before - almost like a constant trial of experiments.

**Little**

Sometimes Soundwave forgets how little the big-mouthed human is, until he's sitting in the palm of his hand, vulnerable and silent, and staring at him with unreadable eyes.

**Silicon**

"California! Silicon Valley, baby!" Dylan exclaims, excited at the announced location of the next Decepticon meeting.

**Liquor**

"I hope there is a colossal amount of liquor in that fridge." Dylan hisses to himself and partially to Carly as they ride the elevator up to the penthouse.

**Gig**

"Yeah this gig isn't my type of deal." The liaison scoffs as he shifts into reverse, and Soundwave is grateful for it – the music was atrocious.

**Army**

The army doesn't know what he's done as they're picking up bodies from the rubble, and his milky eyes stare up at them in death as they zip up the black bag and place him with the others.

**Plain**

"It's so…plain." One of the women at his side murmurs about the Mercedes' color, and Dylan suddenly isn't so fond to her company.

**Straw**

Dylan has a habit of chewing on the straw of his drink whenever he's nervous, but Soundwave has noted that it is now a constant habit since the meetings have started.

**Cooling**

The night is abysmally hot, and Dylan is cooling off on the grass, falling asleep with Soundwave parked a few feet away.

**Security**

"I don't need security guards, I don't need body guards – I just want my car, and I want to go home."

**Fossil**

Dylan has a small trilobite fossil on his desk at home, and Laserbeak observes the segmented body and multiple legs, and thinks of his own kind momentarily.

**Bias**

Every time Starscream would slather out sarcastic bias at Megatron, Dylan would roll his eyes and nudge Soundwave.

**Binding**

Dylan strains against the bonds binding him down as the metal tendrils easily coax a reaction out of him that makes the Decepticon growl in easy satisfaction.

**Snail**

Soundwave simply cannot comprehend why the young Dylan Gould insists on showing him a snail that he has recently discovered in the garden but all the boy's father does is laugh.

**Costing**

The betrayal was costing Dylan everything he had, but as he gazed upon the magnificence of their race, he knew it would pay off in the end.

* * *

><p>Review if you like, it's always appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 2,026

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Concentration<strong>

"Laserbeak, I need my concentration – stop pecking on my window!" Dylan hisses into his phone as he tries to shoo the Decepticon away from his office window.

**Known**

"If I had known about this I…" but Dylan stops, realizing he would never have betrayed Soundwave even if he had been given knowledge of the Chicago invasion beforehand.

**Beginner**

Dylan both smoothly and quickly avoids a sudden collision, showing rather than telling Soundwave that he is no beginner at driving.

**Discipline**

Soundwave feels perhaps annoyance that his considerable discipline of character won't allow him to ever thank Dylan properly for his services for the Decepticon cause.

**Involvement**

"My involvement is making them angry..." Dylan notes as he drives Soundwave away from the meeting site, hands shaking at the wheel despite his calm timbre.

**Purge**

Dylan will purge himself of guilt and doubt every time Soundwave gives him a nod or a growl of approval; he has a job and he is needed.

**Visual**

For most, the Decepticons are just a visual terror that strikes out from the shadows – for the liaison they are a physical manifestation that both threatens and protects.

**Offensive**

"You don't think I can handle some…steel…tentacles?" Dylan breaths quickly for a moment before crossing his arms, "I find that offensive, Soundwave, I'm tough!"

**Eyesight**

The human's eyesight is so poor that Soundwave felt a sliver of sympathy when a very drunk Dylan Gould slammed into his side during his exit from a party.

**Thumb**

"Uh oh - the evolutionary chain has granted me the thumb, allowing me to grab my stuff away from thieving Decepticons!"

**Admiration**

"Nothing but admiration, Soundwave." Dylan whispers - after the Decepticon decapitates an Autobot that had tried to snatch him up.

**Pencil**

Dylan chews on his pencil, trying to crunch numbers while Laserbeak hisses at his dogs and they bark back angrily.

**Stereo**

"My baby's got a bitchin' stereo," Dylan says, showing the car to a high-end investor, "…but he's not for sale."

**Breakdown**

Dylan has a breakdown in private after the tenth meeting and Soundwave just shuts off his audio receptors.

**Dinner**

The liaison's eyes go wide when he sees Laserbeak pecking at the window, the 'con being unaware that the men and women at the dinner table are completely unaware of anything alien.

**Clearing**

They reach Megatron and Barricade in a clearing, and Dylan exits Soundwave and shrinks behind a tree, terrified and awed.

**Missile**

A missile hits a building so close to Trump Tower that shrapnel makes Dylan duck and the dogs run, and Soundwave barks angrily for the pilots to remember their mission parameters.

**Premium**

"Premium grade for my baby." Dylan says, smiling at his current girl while pretending to fill Soundwave's tank up with a limp wristed hold on the gas nozzle.

**Permit**

"Permit the insect some respect, Starscream." Soundwave speaks, "Once the humans are enslaved it is he who will be overseeing them."

**Worrying**

It's more obvious now, that Dylan is always worrying – he's paler than before, and the reasons are tall, cold, and unavoidable.

**Productivity**

Soundwave respects that humans value productivity over ethics, as much as the minority tries to disagree – but the evidence is clear with every fabrication from their factories.

**Static**

Dylan watches the Cybertronians move, limbs static and awkward, flailing their metal phalanges about – they should not be – and yet they are.

**Colored**

"Your skin has been colored." Soundwave announces, but Dylan laughs and explains a tan.

**Bunch**

"You're like a bunch of…angry, shiny, ugly melted pieces of foil mixed with shhfff…." Dylan passes out, and a grateful Soundwave makes sure to eject him from the seat onto his lawn once they reach the estate.

**Skill**

"Didn't think I had any skill, did you?" Dylan teases as Soundwave can't help but shudder from the human's small, teasing touch.

**Account**

Dylan takes into account that Laserbeak has killed almost all of the other human collaborators, and holds no illusions that he could be next.

**Swimming**

Dylan is swimming in his pool, and Soundwave watches as the human's frail body adapts itself to an entirely aquatic environment without a single transforming piece.

**Equal**

"You will never be an equal – you are merely one step above the rest of your race – remember that, human."

**Secular**

"I maintain a secular point of view," Dylan says as he switches off talk-radio, "…besides, never give your opinion unless it's asked, bad manners."

**Glory**

Dylan will never know glory or praise, only hatred and revulsion, and he still can't explain as to why this doesn't bother him.

**Carrot**

The human bites into the tiny carrot, and Soundwave listens to the alien sound of a gnashing mandible, teeth shredding the vegetable and saliva being produced for the first time.

**Interim**

It's never during the stealth missions or battles that they spend time together, it's the interim months or years that nothing happens because of lack of resources or lack of manpower.

**Resurrection**

There is no resurrection waiting for them, their bodies will rust and rot, but they have no mind left to mourn each other with.

**Plea**

Dylan refuses to plea for his life, even in Megatron's grasp – he won't let them see he's afraid; he won't let them see his fear.

**Advisor**

While the liaison is useful for contacts and information, he's also become a sort of unofficial advisor on human norms, allowing the Decepticons to hide without arousing more suspicion.

**Agent**

"I know I said that I wanted that insurance agent dead – but, I didn't mean it literally Soundwave."

**Acceptance**

Their acceptance is something he knows he'll never earn and yet Dylan tries harder and harder to prove he's worthy of their respect, anything to be seen as more than filth.

**Felt**

Soundwave felt the blast tear up through his chest but suddenly there is nothing, and his vision is askew for a split second as his optics are blasted out of their sockets.

**Dead**

"He's dead, human." Barricade tells him, nudging him with a foot away from Soundwave's corpse – and Dylan just looks up at him with a blank face before moving down the street.

**Myth**

Dylan blows a raspberry at the television when the newscaster announces the so called alien robots as a myth after the attack on Mission City.

**Actor**

Dylan is a talented actor - Soundwave has seen him change into an entirely different person on the drop of a dime – an admirable Decepticon trait.

**Skeleton**

Dylan doesn't think he's ever felt his skeleton rattle before, but his first ride in Soundwave down an empty highway does just that.

**Waking**

This isn't a bad dream he'll be waking up from – the Autobots are winning, but even now, he won't just abandon all he's worked for, all Soundwave had worked for.

**Apology**

There is never an apology after a Soundwave-incurred injury, but the Decepticon parks next to Dylan's window for a few days afterwards each time.

**Alteration**

The changes made from Soundwave's alteration from his previous model to his new Mercedes look takes some getting used to, but Dylan is overcome simply by the _reason_ for his change.

**Left**

"From now on, I make all our left turns." The human says as he takes Soundwave's wheel, "You're actually making a dent in one of my accounts with all the body work lately."

**Tonight**

Just for tonight, Soundwave tells himself as he drives a very tired Dylan Gould home from the airport, this won't become a habit – not at all.

**Bow**

"Think I should put a big red bow on you when I hand you over to Carly?" Dylan asks, and he laughs at the look on the Decepticon's face that he's never seen before.

**Decrease**

"Decrease speed – road is wet." Soundwave reminds Dylan, not wanting a return of last week's adventures in hydroplaning.

**Wrong**

"You're wrong, Soundwave – I'm not like the other humans, alright? I'm not some pushover – I can do this, I know I can, you just have to trust me!"

* * *

><p>I have no idea when I'm going to stop doing these, so...bah. Also, apologies if I repeat a word now and then, I just use a random word generator and sometimes I forget if I've used a word before.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,497

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

Oh my goodness you all are too kind with reviews, I really wasn't expecting a reaction to this fic whatsoever so it just makes me so happy that you all are enjoying it!

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet<strong>

Dylan prefers the quiet hours of the night to have an encounter with Soundwave; and indeed throughout sometimes he is entirely silent up until the end.

**Crying**

The young Dylan Gould is crying because his mother has died, and Soundwave simply stares, he doesn't care to know the feelings.

**Scattering**

Pieces of an Autobot prisoner are scattering across the pavement, and Dylan has a look of pure exhilaration in his eyes.

**Blessing**

Dylan considers Soundwave a blessing as he drives him to safety, Soundwave considers Dylan a tool that he'd lament loosing.

**Baking**

The chefs are baking some kind of animal flank tonight, and Dylan won't stop squirming and drooling like a starving animal in the driver's seat.

**Going**

"Where are we going?" Dylan asks quietly, a voice in the back of his head telling him that perhaps now he has finally outlived his usefulness.

**Safety**

Dylan curls up in Soundwave's hand, safety to be found against the Decepticon as a missile strikes the building beside them.

**River**

"When I was six, I fell in a river and got dragged a couple hundred feet before I pulled myself out, I wasn't a pushover then and I sure as hell ain't one now."

**Bad**

Soundwave looks at Dylan, who stands in silence for a moment before looking up at him, "I'm the bad guy now, I guess."

**Following**

"That fucking red Ferrari is following us." Dylan says, shifting gears with one hand, spinning the wheel with another, then accelerating in one smooth, complex motion.

**Bin**

Dylan tiredly tosses a piece of drafting paper into the trash bin, and Laserbeak watches as he throws his hands up in mock celebration from making the shot.

**Union**

The union with the Decepticons is born out of fear and awe, but Dylan is beginning to grow accustomed to the burn of adrenaline and dread that creeps up on him at night.

**Truck**

"That truck is one of them," Dylan says, then curses as he lets Soundwave steer, ducking down past the window line to avoid the oncoming gunfire.

**Gradual**

The process is slow and gradual, but Soundwave is slowly but surely getting Dylan to completely trust him – but it's hard when he doesn't trust anyone to begin with.

**Detail**

Soundwave remembers every detail, every curve, dip and slope of the liaison's body and it sticks in his mind more than he's comfortable with.

**Wide**

Soundwave makes a wide turn as Sideswipe pursues them, and Dylan catches a glimpse of the Autobot reeling towards the window, and can do nothing but stare back at incoming death.

**Minor**

"Minor injury, keep shooting, keep shooting!" Dylan shouts as they speed away from the Autobot patrol squad, but the injury isn't minor and suddenly everything feels fuzzy.

**Book**

"It's a book, Laserbeak, you have to turn the pages, not tear them up." Dylan instructs as he grasps a page gingerly between two fingers.

**Bombing**

Soundwave is informed of the surprise bombing on one of their bases an hour after he departs from it, recalling angrily that his liaison had been left there to negotiate.

**Diesel**

Diesel fuel has been spewed all over the road, and Dylan has to guide Soundwave over the slick surface while their pursuer lapses into an uncontrolled spin.

**Discretion**

"Discretion is the better part of valor." Dylan whispers as he slips into the seat at the sight of a Camaro.

**Availability**

Dylan has to constantly allow himself the availability of both time and resources to accommodate to the Decepticons, and doesn't expect nor receive thanks in return.

**Video**

"They have a video of me getting into you, Soundwave, if I'm found out - do you have any idea what's going to happen to me?"

**Danger**

The danger is real, he's known that since the beginning – it's only now that he's actually feeling it as the bullet in his side begins to burn terribly.

**Highlight**

On any occasion that Soundwave is displeased with Dylan in private, the liaison makes certain to highlight certain facts that he could reveal to the other Decepticons.

**Cable**

A suspension cable snaps and cracks against Soundwave's windshield, the glass shattering and showering Dylan's huddled form.

**Declaration**

"Yeah, no, I totally saw it – the guy made a declaration over national television, it was hard to miss the giant robot face!"

**Surround**

Tendrils of steel surround and caress him, but he still feels the need to shrink back even further, he still has his doubts.

**Ear**

Laserbeak whispers something into his ear and Dylan grins, whispering something back and the two share their cruel humor.

**Garden**

"Son of a bitch, my garden!" Dylan cries, realizing after the Decepticons had left that Megatron had strolled over his latest landscaping endeavors.

**Water**

While they're out in Africa for a meeting, Soundwave ignores Dylan's quiet requests for water until the human suddenly collapses in his hand.

**Finish**

"Finish it." Dylan says, looking at a sympathizer who had betrayed a base location to the Autobots, now with his face beneath Laserbeak's talons.

**Visitor**

" you have a visitor, it's the dick who ruined your garden."

**Must**

"No, I 'must' do nothing – you all would have nowhere to hide and no resources to repair yourselves if it wasn't for me, I deserve a little respect!"

**Occasion**

It's a rare occasion but now and then Soundwave will take Dylan out for a midnight speeding session down the empty highways.

**Oxygen**

Soundwave transformers and exits the water, looking up disdainfully at the bridge where he had been pushed off from – then remembers that his quietly still human needs oxygen.

**Rape**

"Ear rape!" Dylan hisses to Soundwave as he exits his house, his cousin's son is visiting for the weekend and brought a menagerie of bad music with him.

**Tire**

Dylan bites his bottom lip, grinning, and gives one of Soundwave's tires a small kick as he listens to the rules of the street race being set down.

**Tender**

Soundwave tries his hardest to be tender as he lifts his human out from the rubble of the bombed Decepticon base, the liaison instinctually curling up in his hands.

**Belief**

"It was my belief that they wouldn't be staying for more than a week." Dylan complains, looking over at Starscream and Megatron who are sitting idly in vehicle form in his back yard.

**Month**

Soundwave has been at Dylan's for a month straight, an uncommon but welcome break from the officer's constant travels.

**Monopoly**

"Ha! Monopoly – I used to play that game all the time." Dylan says as he picks up the board game box from amidst the rubble of a Chicago apartment.

**Possession**

Dylan is his possession, he is _his_ human, and so it is only natural that Soundwave feels like he has been robbed whenever the human is hurt or injured.

**Adoption**

"I considered adoption, but then, how do you explain to a kid that daddy loves his car more than he loves little Timmy?"

**Toss**

Dylan would toss his hands up in the air whenever he gave up on an argument with Soundwave, and then go look miserable on his couch.

**Moderation**

"Moderation Soundwave, it's how I live my life." Dylan says tiredly, unable to continue their latest session, body sore and mind tired.

**Context**

"He took what I said entirely out of context, I could just, I could kick him straight in the nuts if he had any!" Dylan rants after a meeting.

**Beyond**

"So what's it like?" Dylan asks one night as Soundwave drives him home from work, "Beyond our solar system, I mean, like, way out there?"

**Full**

His mind is full of conflicting thoughts during his first time, but as the feelings become too strong to ignore, he decides just to stop thinking altogether for a while.

**Whole**

He has a friend, a companion, and he feels whole – but still, there is still the creeping doubt in the back of his mind that he will never be more than a means to an end.

* * *

><p>Oh wow this is becoming a lot larger than I had intended, not that I'm complaining, I enjoy writing these!<p>

Also I think these different events are pretty allowable, seeing as how Soundwave has been on or around earth since the 60's or so, and the Autobots have been there for at least…five years I think? These writers need to keep their stories straight, but then again, it's allowing me to fill in all these enormous time gaps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,729

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

As always, thanks for the reviews! You guys are keeping this baby going

* * *

><p><strong>Morality<strong>

"Morality isn't black and white Carly, it's shades of gray."

**Above**

Laserbeak is always somewhere, watching him from above during their meetings and it gives Dylan the smallest sense of security.

**Last**

His last act in life was trying to save an alien world; but death disallows for any feelings of pride.

**Verbally**

The Decepticons would cease verbally communicating with each other whenever Dylan approached until his fifth year around them.

**Silence**

Soundwave is used to constant radio chatter or signals, but now in the silence of the long night, not even Dylan's soft breaths penetrate the stillness.

**Finished**

"He's finished." Dylan whispers to Laserbeak , observing from afar as Soundwave tears the arm off of an unknown Autobot.

**Distressing**

Soundwave makes a distressing sound in the middle of battle, and Dylan bares his teeth in anger – and Ravage leaps overhead to maul the aggressor.

**Saved**

Soundwave has saved his life numerous times, and Dylan knew that one day he'd have to try and do the same.

**Acquired**

'Friendship' wouldn't be the correct term, Soundwave sees it as having acquired a new pet for his menagerie.

**Abstract**

Soundwave is, after all, a machine – so Dylan isn't surprised when he just passes the beautiful abstract art by.

**Devising**

Dylan can always tell when Soundwave is devising a plan, the way the 'con taps his claws meticulously against his crossed arms is a dead giveaway.

**Equilibrium**

Apparently the humans lose equilibrium when intoxicated, which led to Laserbeak's new hobby of stealth human-tipping.

**Clothing**

The human's need for clothing to cover their fragile shells is pitiful – but Soundwave is appreciative that he doesn't have to look at them nude every day.

**Wishing**

He's sitting at the airport pick-up and wishing that he had remembered to tell Soundwave p.m. and not a.m.

**Think**

"The key to this is just not to think about it." Dylan grunts as he tames the curve, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift.

**Trouble**

"You're in trouble now!" Laserbeak laughs, and the liaison just shoots him a glare and frown.

**Comedy**

An over energized Laserbeak makes for comedy gold and a hefty home repair bill.

**Test**

"It was a test human, and you passed."

**Cheer**

He can't help but cheer when Soundwave finally blows a hole through the Autobot's head, throwing the limp body to the ground.

**Dictator**

"Megatron puts the 'dick' in 'dictator'." Dylan mumbles into his drink.

**Imperative**

"It is imperative you succeed." Soundwave reminds him, and Dylan just grins – corporate espionage is his game.

**Brass**

The brass instrument makes a strange, low, flat sound that Soundwave finds both repulsive and intriguing.

**Laziness**

"Laziness: Unacceptable." Soundwave says from outside of his window, but Dylan is hung over and out of fucks to give for the day.

**Handbook**

"Rule one of the Decepticon handbook – don't get caught." Dylan hisses to himself, shuffling behind a support pillar as he hears tires approach.

**Heating**

Dylan has heating installed in his garage just for Soundwave's winter stays, and the Decepticon is relieved for it.

**Annual**

The annual 'big' meeting of all the Decepticons has a new, squishy member, and the 'cons just stare at him in either disinterest or disgust.

**Walk**

"I had to walk all the way home!" Dylan screams into his phone, and is given a bark of angered Cybertronian for his troubles.

**Rejection**

He needs there to be some kind of reaction from Soundwave, after all the work he's done, he doesn't know if he can handle rejection.

**Drift**

"Awwww shit!" Dylan yells along with his loud music, hitting the brakes and sliding Soundwave into a drift down the parking lot ramp.

**Scream**

He hears his human scream, in pain or in fear, he can't tell, but whatever the cause may be – it will suffer for it.

**Bypass**

Dylan silently types in the bypass codes to a fellow investment firm, with Laserbeak feeding him information as they complete the small money grab.

**Hit**

"Put a hit out on that motorcycle – I want that pink bitch dead for blasting Soundwave!"

**Print**

"Laserbeak turn into that Epson, I need you to print my speech."

**Logo**

Dylan stares at the new logo and twists his mouth in frustration, he'd rather it be just 'Gould' and not have 'Hotchkiss' in front.

**Yesterday**

"I took care of that yesterday Soundwave, relax." The liaison says, and his punctuality is refreshing.

**Bearing**

"I come bearing gifts of…more funding and a new garage that can fit in Megatron should he choose to grace me with his presence – merry Christmas."

**Ruin**

"That guy is going to ruin me – he's going to ruin my company if he digs any deeper – I want him dead by morning, do you understand?"

**Temperature**

The temperature is sweltering and Dylan just rests his face on Soundwave's window, staring tiredly at the passing desert landscape.

**Believer**

"If I wasn't a believer then I wouldn't risk my life and my career on a yearly basis for you Soundwave, don't just leave me in the dirt."

**Reservoir**

They've stored a small reservoir of energon at Dylan's estate, and it's not too long until they need it to repair a badly damaged Barricade.

**Wreckage**

Dylan is caught in the wreckage of Soundwave's crash, and if it had been a normal car, the human would be missing much more than a bit of blood.

**Tempo**

Dylan had been humming a tempo all day, and now that Soundwave is writing up his daily report, he can't seem to purge it from his processor.

**Organism**

He is constantly reminded of just how frail an organism these humans are, watching Dylan huddle up in his bed, weak from food poisoning.

**Texture**

His concentrates his sensors to his hands, gently running them down Dylan's torso, picking up the strange elastic texture of his skin.

**Veiling**

Dylan is an expert at veiling his true intentions, and has drawn many hapless, wealthy trust inheritors into his traps.

**Adamant**

"I'm adamant about this, Laserbeak – no marks on the rug."

**Engraving**

Soundwave notices a small ring on Dylan's right hand with a brightly colored gem in the center, and scans the engraving that borders it.

**Snare**

They've both been caught in an Autobot snare, the 'cons being hunted like game across the planet.

**Mediator**

He's the mediator between two races, something he takes pride in, even to the grave.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,772

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

I love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Hang<strong>

"Hang on!" Dylan pleads to a wounded Soundwave, rushing to call for help.

**Heresy**

"We do heresy upon our culture by associating with these vermin, Soundwave."

**Knife**

The mugger's knife has barely come out from his pocket before he finds himself eye to eye with a steel condor.

**Enlighten**

"I will not enlighten your small, parasitic mind on the ways Decepticon tradition, human – you don't deserve it."

**Barred**

They've barred him from another meeting, and Dylan is beginning to think that they're planning how to carry on after they've killed him.

**Create**

Soundwave watches boredly as Dylan creates a small paper crane while Starscream drones on about recent deep space activity.

**Scale**

Dylan is in awe at the sheer scale of Shockwave, who looks down at him with one crimson eye and no discernable intention.

**Revised**

"So, I've revised this report for Starscream and made it as monosyllabic as possible."

**Limb**

They'll tear him limb from limb, they'll murder him and Carly, and his dogs too if he fails.

**Starve**

Soundwave hasn't even contacted him for nearly five months, and he wonders if this is how it feels to starve.

**Dance**

"Gotta tell ya Soundwave, I was pretty much a beast on the dance floor." Dylan slurs as he slides into the driver's seat.

**Sour**

Soundwave is terribly confused as to why Dylan is making such an awful face after eating a sour candy, eyes watering and mouth squeezing.

**Populate**

They won't wipe out the human race, they won't be able too, he tells himself – they populate too efficiently.

**Route**

He relaxes back into the seat as Soundwave takes the longer, scenic route back to his estate, giving them both time to enjoy the silence of each other's company.

**Approving**

Soundwave gives him an approving nod, and Dylan's smile is so wide that he feels like his face will split in half.

**Located**

All the Decepticons know that the safest place to be located is in the Gould estate, where acres of land protect them from enemy eyes.

**Paid**

"I paid him to shut up and he won't," Dylan says with a stiff lip, "So, blow his brains out."

**Mixing**

The help is actually quite comfortable mixing with the Decepticon visitors, which relieves Gould – he doesn't want any incidents.

**Unlock**

"So you decided to 'unlock the door' with missiles?" the liaison asks, staring disappointedly at Laserbeak.

**Batch**

Every time a chef prepares a batch of this doughy, chocolate product, Laserbeak has noticed that Dylan's pupils expand and he almost drools.

**Buy**

"They say money can't buy happiness, but I beg to differ." Dylan says as he throws several bags behind Soundwave's driver's seat.

**Row**

Soundwave is parked by the edge of the lake, watching Dylan row – tensile cords of muscle moving in repeating, fluid motions.

**Confused**

"I'm a bit…confused, Soundwave – I thought you said 'a few' not 'the entire Decepticon army' would be staying at my house."

**Remedy**

"No quick remedy for bullet wounds." Dylan says over the phone, "I'm just glad the police bought my story."

**Govern**

"You will govern the remaining humans, liaison – you will ensure they remain equipped to act as our labor force."

**Condense**

They'll condense the information for the human contact, if he knew everything they might lose him, and they can't afford that now.

**Clean**

Dylan takes it upon himself to clean Soundwave, scrubbing every nook and cranny and seam, making the Decepticon's engine purr.

**Summer**

It's summer and Dylan is taking a break from the Firm, and his days are filled with racing and long, quiet drives.

**Amuse**

"I admit Soundwave, your human pet does amuse me sometimes." Megatron admits, watching Dylan feed small scraps of energon to a hatchling.

**Wound**

The wound is deep and he backs into the shadows like a cornered animal, Soundwave pouncing from behind him to tackle the aggressor.

**Spirit**

The 'spirit' so described by human literature must be exactly this, Soundwave thinks as he watches his small liaison stand firm amongst steel gods.

**Took**

Dylan's eyes are hard and cold, they took Laserbeak - they took his friend – all the more reason to only take trophies.

**Nominate**

They nominate Dylan to be the governing ruler of the remaining human labor force, and he doesn't know to be honored or terrified.

**Differentiate**

"Can't you do something about their colors?" Dylans asks, pointing at the protoforms, "It's impossible to differentiate one from the other."

**Update**

"How often do I have to update Starscream on the situation – every five seconds!"

**Computed**

"The annual amount I've computed is well over what I had guessed earlier, so our funds are set for the next year."

**Mine**

"The human is mine, Starscream." Soundwave says, picking Dylan up and holding him in his palm, "You are not to damage him."

**Season**

With each season Soundwave can see Dylan change, the liaison's age shows in the smallest ways and the 'con is frustrated that human life is so short.

**Suit**

A tentacle tears through the suit, earning a cry of protest which is quickly changed to a gasp and then an overwhelming moan.

**Wrap**

Coiling steel begins to wrap around Dylan's wrists, and he arches forward with arms raised and eyes closed.

**Agree**

Soundwave will agree with his human pet more than a Decepticon should, Megatron thinks - but he won't interfere.

**Vintage**

"You couldn't have shot the guy a few feet back? Now there's blood all over my vintage converses – thanks, Laserbutt."

**Lose**

Soundwave looks down at Dylan, sitting in his palm in silence – and comprehends at last how much he doesn't want to lose him.

**Place**

"Oh sure, yeah – just come back to my place – we can have tea with Megatron who's still parked in my damn back yard!"

**Portion**

He'd rather pay a portion of the cost and be a traitor, than be loyal and pay the ultimate one.

**Rename**

Dylan's smile is small and sincere once he realizes the Decepticons have decided to rename him from 'insect' to ''Mister Gould".

**Hose**

Laserbeak returns from a solo patrol and Dylan just sighs and begins to hose off the blood, too tired to ask questions.

**Ace**

"Back when I was a kid, my dad used to call me 'ace', you know." Dylan mumbles drunkenly as a tentacle moves to strap him snugly to the seat.

**Capture**

"I'd rather die – I'd rather die than let them capture me and probe my brain. They won't find out until the time is right, I promise."

**Stone**

He meets Sam's determined eyes with a stone cold gaze, the whining brat has taken away everything he cared about – but not anymore.

* * *

><p>I'm probably going to top this story off with 10 chapters<p>

Edit: Hopefully I fixed the end of 'Rename' since FF net just loves to ruin anything with a period in the middle of it


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,927

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

Thanks for your reviews as always guys, they make me so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Analyst<strong>

A financial analyst lists Hotchkiss Gould as one of the prime investment firms, and Dylan has a smug grin on his face for the rest of the month.

**Muck**

Dylan's refusal to ask for directions has led to them treading through mud and muck to reach the closest country road.

**Traveling**

They're traveling and Dylan won't check in at such a seedy motel, so he sleeps in Soundwave's back seats, and they both recharge on the side of the road.

**Document**

"Do you have a document to prove you own this car?" and all Dylan can do is give the officer his best nervous smile.

**Invoking**

Dylan tries invoking his father's arrogant swagger and bossy voice, and finds that the Decepticons accept him much easier than before.

**Released**

As soon as Soundwave is released from his duty rotation, he drives to the Gould estate for much needed recharging.

**Licensed**

"Well I'm a licensed…CEO. So, there." Dylan says, setting his hands on his hips and trying to look legitimate.

**Clarified**

"Oh I clarified it, with the back of my hand!" Dylan laughs on the way to the heliport, answering Soundwave's query about the Witwicky boy.

**Fill**

Soundwave doesn't require gasoline, and whenever Dylan is driving a regular car he frequently forgets he needs to fill the tank.

**Launch**

The shuttle has a successful launch and Dylan breathes, relieved as he watches the video on his phone of Starscream's attack.

**Crawl**

Dylan tries to crawl under some rubble when he sees a flash of blond hair, but a tentacle wraps around his ankle and pulls him back out carefully.

**Board**

The entire board of Hotchkiss Gould is slowly being replaced by Decepticon sympathizers, the rest are disposed of.

**Undertake**

He doesn't know if he can undertake this monumental task, or handle the responsibility, but when the time comes he has no other choice.

**Exhaust**

The exhaust from the semi truck in front of them filters through the AC system and Dylan is coughing while Soundwave's engine hitches in irritation.

**Calm**

His operative is calm now, the other Decepticons having departed and leaving only the two of them in the forest clearing.

**Mistakenly**

He's mistakenly thought that Soundwave automatically memorized the rules of the road since the last time he was here, he thought wrong.

**Upgrade**

Soundwave gains a new vehicular upgrade every year, each one coincidentally being Dylan's new favorite model of car.

**Sound**

Dylan makes a sound like Soundwave has never heard before, and stops for fear of hurting him, but this only frustrates the human.

**Distinguished**

"I've always been distinguished, in good and bad ways. Trying to make me feel guilty isn't going to work, Duchess."

**Further**

The closer he gets to Soundwave, the further he falls from humanity.

**Spring**

It's spring, and Soundwave can't help but feel sympathetic when he sees Dylan unable to stay outside for longer than three minutes without a sneezing fit.

**Multiply**

Humans multiply at a disgusting rate, and Soundwave is grateful that Dylan has no fleshling-miniatures of his own.

**Forage**

They have to forage like savages for supplies, but no longer now that Dylan has heard of their low resources, and offered his vast fortune to aid them.

**Entwining**

Dylan doesn't realize it as he fixes a battle wound, but his fingers are entwining around a set of very sensitive circuits – not that Soundwave would say anything.

**Brag**

"I don't like to brag, but it is the sexiest car I've ever owned. I'd fuck on top of this car, in this car, in its trunk, on its roof…"

**Castigated**

Megatron orders Dylan to be castigated for a recent failure, and a week later the human has the scars to prove it.

**Peroxide**

Dylan rubs some peroxide on the scrape on his knee, and Soundwave hisses in disgust as it bubbles up on his dirty, torn flesh.

**Hospitalized**

"I've been hospitalized several times now because of your awful driving, Soundwave – you could at least try and improve. I'm running out of excuses."

**Hallmark**

Soundwave is begrudged to admit that a hallmark of the human race is their ability to never stop trying, no matter the odds, or dangers that they face.

**Pictured**

More than half of the cars pictures in huge frames in the Hotchkiss Gould board room are actually Soundwave in different vehicular forms.

**Exiled**

He will be exiled if his plan fails, but the son of his previous contact is surprisingly eager to aid him, and twice as clever and able.

**Probe**

Soundwave tries to probe Dylan's arm, curious about the small scar near his elbow, but all he gets is an angered shout of pain from his human.

**Faze**

Nothing can faze Dylan now, not after dealing with Megatron and Starscream on one of their bad days.

**Unheeded**

Once again Dylan's advice goes unheeded by the newer Decepticons, and they're in the shop for repairs days later, and Dylan has more traffic cops to bribe.

**Preeminent**

He'll be the preeminent ruler of his race, and while the power is seducing him, it's more than that – and he knows it.

**Heartfelt**

Dylan's concern is heartfelt, something nonexistent in the world of Decepticons, and Soundwave knows that he can't let himself get used to it.

**Rebelling**

He's always used spies, but never had one where he knew he didn't have to worry about them rebelling.

**Ticket**

Soundwave wakes up from recharge with a boot on his back tire and a ticket on his windshield, unable to transform, and immediately calls Dylan.

**Articulate**

Dylan decides to articulate his lesson about respect to Sam with a backhand to the face, and it doesn't work, but it makes him feel so much better.

**Appeasing**

He's become an expert at appeasing them, and no demand is too great – from flying Megatron to Africa to hiring an engineer to do repairs on an F-22.

**Slipshod**

"If they do some kind of slipshod job in the shop, let me know – I'll fire them, alright? I don't need you to transform again in the middle of it and get repair-man all over your interior."

**Stylish**

"Gotta look stylish." Dylan answers, but Soundwave questions the reasoning behind wearing a suit in a war zone.

**Capillary**

A small capillary has burst in Dylan's eye, it doesn't hurt, but red fills the white of his eye and he looks like a Pretender with a color-function error.

**Steadying**

They're hydroplaning and Soundwave doesn't know what to do, but Dylan's steadying hand is there as he turns the wheel into the skid and slowly back to normalcy.

**Molar**

During his next dental exam, Soundwave has Scalpel infiltrate the lab and put a tiny tracking device in Dylan's back molar, the human is easy to lose.

**Saintliest**

In his saintliest effort yet, Dylan has purchased property in the city that includes a scrap yard, and given the 'cons free roaming privileges to take what they need.

**Sanitary**

The interior of Hotchkiss Gould is sanitary, sterile and white – and Soundwave sits comfortably amongst the real cars in the show room, for once not surrounded by dirt.

**Athletic**

Its times like these, Dylan thinks as he leaps over the gap in the bridge to warn the Decepticons of the surviving Autobots, that he's glad he's so athletic.

**Asphyxiating**

Dylan is asphyxiating on the ground after eating something, and Soundwave doesn't know what to do – and this feeling of helplessness enrages him.

**Charisma**

The human's charisma is refreshing from the normal downcast gazes of underlings and hate filled eyes of the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Two chapters left<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,857

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

We're getting close guys, one chapter left.

* * *

><p><strong>Vein<strong>

The Watch-Bot crawls down his arm, curiously poking at a vein that protrudes from his wrist.

**Fluid**

Glowing blue fluid spills from the wound and Dylan reaches up to try to stop it – but recoils in pain as a thin layer of skin corrodes upon contact.

**Student**

He lowers his head and backs away, a lesser student to greater teachers.

**Loophole**

"If I can't find a legal loophole to get that many cars flown overseas, I'll just make one – so don't worry about transportation."

**Agenda**

The Decepticon agenda that Dylan receives is but a third of their true plan, certain facts withheld.

**Enhance**

Soundwave waits impatiently outside, Dylan having demanded that he enhance his appearance in front of a mirror before leaving.

**Irritate**

It isn't hard to irritate him, and Soundwave now has a very dissatisfied Dylan Gould in his front seat, giving him the silent treatment.

**Expiring**

It has only been ten years since Soundwave saw Dylan last – but to the Cybertronian's eyes, the human is expiring frighteningly fast.

**Steady**

Soundwave holds his arm steady as Dylan climbs up, carefully opening a window and slipping in to a corporate office.

**Double**

He's seeing double as the silver Autobot skates around the back of them, the first strike having caused his head to slam up against the steering wheel.

**Buries**

He buries everything; Carly is as good as gone, dead or with Sam.

**Drug**

The energon is almost like a drug, improving their quality of living almost immediately after administration.

**Betted**

"I haven't betted on the wrong side, I don't 'bet'. I make a choice, and I stick to it."

**Color**

Soundwave finds it pitifully common that humans can only see in color, and not the hundreds of varieties that Cybertronians can.

**Lump**

Soundwave taps on the bedroom window, but all he gets is a groan from the lump under the covers.

**Otherwise**

"With all due respect Soundwave, let me do my job – otherwise you can find someone else to transport Megatron to Africa and back."

**Deadly**

Dylan is deadly in his own dangerously mundane ways, with glances and phone calls, names and numbers.

**Down**

"Down, human!" Soundwave shouts, and Dylan rushes behind him as one of the Wreckers emerges from behind a building, firing a spray of bullets.

**Soft**

Soundwave won't tell him this, but he secretly enjoys holding Dylan in his hand, it isn't often he gets to hold something soft.

**Say**

"Don't say anything." Is the only advice Soundwave gives Dylan before their meeting with Megatron.

**Dash**

He makes a mad dash to Soundwave, running under the Decepticon's legs as the silver 'Con prepares his sonic cannon.

**Why**

Watch-Bot has been ordered to punish him, he doesn't ask why – but as he twists and writhes on the ground he can only guess it had something to do with how he had spoken to Megatron.

**Never**

"Never speak out of turn again, human." Soundwave says, ceasing the order for disciplining.

**Exactly**

He doesn't ask, but he hasn't figured out how exactly Soundwave's windows work so that no Autobot seems to notice there's a human in the driver's seat.

**Balls**

"You've got some balls." And he means it; so much that he can't quite bring himself to shoot the boy in the face when he's given the opportunity.

**Arguing**

Dylan gave up arguing with the Decepticons after the first time he attempted it.

**Dialect**

The Cybertronian dialect was completely alien with no discernable structure, but Dylan found it fascinating none the less.

**Render**

They could render every bone in his body useless with a squeeze, he never forgot that, no matter how casual they became.

**Close**

"I just need to close my eyes…" Dylan says sleepily as Soundwave takes over driving, but a minute later he's breathing softly against the window in silence.

**Condone**

"I don't condone this kind of slaughter, but there isn't any way they can be beaten. I'd rather live as an insect than die as a hero."

**Install**

Dylan is trying to install a program on his laptop, and Laserbeak cackles as it takes a laughably lengthy amount of time.

**Champion**

Dylan can tell that something in Soundwave is laid low whenever the 'Con lays eyes on Megatron, the champion of the Decepticons, in such a sorry state.

**Burying**

Business has taught him about burying his emotions, but he can't completely eliminate them – and now and again they swell like water over a flood gate.

**Browse**

Soundwave allows him to stop at the music store to browse for new listening material, since they've both agreed that the radio is awful.

**Clog**

There's a clog in the toilet, and Dylan won't go near it – he's never had to deal with that kind of thing before, and he isn't going to start today.

**Ghost**

He sees a ghost of a shape from the corner of his eye, and moves to the alleyway to speak with Soundwave in whispers.

**Form**

"Form over function." One of his new 'car friends' says with a stiff upper lip at the Mercedes, and Dylan's mouth twitches.

**Disc**

"I know it's old Soundwave but it's my favorite CD!" Dylan exclaims, exasperated as Soundwave spits out the new album with a growl of disapproval.

**Report**

The monthly finance report arrives on Dylan's desk, and he begins to write up plans to allocate more funds to the 'foreign' division of his company.

**Suit**

He dresses in a suit for every Decepticon meeting, but Soundwave doesn't know why – they don't care what the insect wears as long as he does his job.

**Fashioned**

Dylan has fashioned a new vanity plate for Soundwave, and the Decepticon has a secret smirk as he drives down the road, his aft reading 'superior'.

**Surviving**

Life ultimately isn't about morals or ethics or time spent doing good things, Dylan thinks, it's simply about surviving, and that's what he plans to do.

**Apologized**

He's apologized for every mistake, every miscalculation, but some things even he can't control – stocks fall, economies crash, he can't do anything about that.

**Collect**

"None of us are surprised Soundwave," Starscream hisses, "We already know how much you like to collect 'pets'."

**Remove**

"Have this insect remove himself from my presence; I've no need for his services anymore today." Megatron says, and Dylan bows his head and backs away.

**Improved**

"Your intelligence has improved greatly." Soundwave comments after a long span of separation from his operative, and Dylan laughs.

**Loud**

"That's so loud, you can't hear me talk…" his rather intoxicated lady friend whines, but that's simply stating the point.

**Bags**

He throws almost seven bags of expensive clothing into the back seats, and Soundwave knows right off the bat that his operative has had a bad day.

**Sorry**

"I'm not sorry I chose this, you know." Dylan says as he surveys the destruction as Soundwave drives him through Chicago to a squadron.

**Man**

"I have to be a man about this." He tells his reflection, "No turning back, no giving up – in this until the end, for good or bad."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of smut in this one, just didn't come up as I was writing it I suppose<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Rhythm Pet

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Movie

**Pairing**: Soundwave/Dylan Gould

**Word Count**: 1,946

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

Last chapter guys…it's been great. An enormous thank you to everyone who's kept up with this little story since the beginning, and a big thank you to those kind enough to review and keep me going with your great words. I appreciate it all, even the ones who didn't review, but read and enjoyed it along the way, because your enjoyment is what matters to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonar<strong>

He keeps a constant sonar scope during recharges, and Dylan never catches on, no matter how many times he's tried to sneak up on him and failed.

**Aegis**

Soundwave's body forms a silver aegis for him to hide under as a missile tears through their formerly secret outpost.

**Cross**

He tries to cross from lane to lane, to avoid what he thinks may be an Autobot, but they're on his tail without respite.

**Unmerciful**

Punishment is swift and unmerciful, the Watch-Bot simply obeying, entering his nervous system, sending him into torturous spasms.

**Virginal**

His reaction is almost virginal in a satisfying kind of way, all soft sounds and small resistances that are easily pushed aside.

**Disarranged**

His desk is disarranged and Laserbeak is glaring at him, claws scraping against the glass surface of where his computer once stood.

**Thoracic**

The Autobot attack leaves him with a fractured vertebrae in his thoracic spine, and he lays in bed with rainy eyes and nothing to say.

**Grainy**

The record's sound is grainy and echoes, but when Dylan listens to his father's music he becomes tired and so content that a blush blossoms across his face.

**Antiviral**

The humans must take an antiviral every year, and it disgusts Soundwave how quickly the illnesses change and adapt on this planet.

**Recumbent**

The human is lying recumbent in his driver's seat, head resting on the window as they travel through the night on a lonely road.

**Wile**

Laserbeak's wile becomes less friendly and more cruel as the years pass, seeing Dylan no longer as an associate but as a tool.

**Dehumanizing**

They're dehumanizing the city and he can't watch, no matter how often he tells himself they won't kill _everyone_.

**Reunion**

Their reunion is short and terse, Dylan's smile falling away and cleaned up by the façade of a businessman once Soundwave immediately begins to detail the plans.

**Fulminate**

Their planning will fulminate in a terrific assault, and the operative behind it all was the pin that held the joint together.

**Backstroke**

Dylan performs a backstroke down the swimming lane, staring up at the blinding sun as too many what if's and when's fill his head.

**Unspeakably**

Watch-Bot's torture is unspeakably painful and slow, but once it is given the order to cease, it simply crawls back around his wrist and fastens itself on with a quiet click.

**Eerie**

Their great shapes cast eerie shadows over the African landscape like some kind of forgotten gods who have only just awoken.

**Atop**

Dylan sits atop his shoulder, holding on as Soundwave strolls past newly arrived Protoforms, and the human smirks for a moment before remembering himself.

**Burn**

Soundwave sits in the Gould estate's garage, watching as Dylan personally repairs some of the car components that were damaged by a severe chemical burn.

**Rumination**

Dylans rumination is interrupted when Soundwave suddenly stops the pleasant drive and partially ejects him from the seat, stating they have arrived.

**Slaughter**

"They will slaughter her, do you understand? In an instant."

**Subterfuge**

The liaison is useful; no human would suspect another of subterfuge when it came to a war between species such as they.

**Kingly**

He tries to look kingly sitting where his father once sat, the board looking at him with judgment passing behind dull, old eyes.

**Pissed**

"You better believe I'm pissed, I've arranged cargo flights and bribed I don't know how many FAA officials to look the other way, and now he wants to stay in Africa!"

**Aery**

Death is an aery feeling, he can't feel himself as he remembers suddenly that Dylan Gould should have a body, but his mind turns blank like white paper.

**Baneful**

The food is baneful, and Soundwave would rather transform and carry him home than have the human stopping to vomit every few minutes.

**Increment**

The tentacle moves in with an inch of increment, and Soundwave learns the slower he goes the more rewarding the reaction.

**Careworn**

Dylan hears of the attack on Mission City, and Soundwave returns to a careworn insect operative who looks all too relieved to see him safe.

**Uninterrupted**

Their session continues on uninterrupted, Soundwave having sent Laserbeak away, wanting to take his time that particular afternoon.

**Nervy**

The human has grown nervy, much to the annoyance of the protoforms, who have to regard his rank as an operative higher than theirs as simple soldiers.

**Unreleased**

Sam sees them find and inspect the body, and whatever unreleased anger or pent up frustration he had with the man vanishes with a sad sigh.

**Attainable**

Their goal is so close, so attainable that Dylan ignores fear of death or pain for one of the few times in his life.

**Snarl**

Whenever he begins to gasp and beg, Soundwave will snarl for him to be silent, but at that point the liaison's body is beyond his control.

**Estranged**

Dylan has an estranged friend who was a bit too knowledgeable about the family business – that friend finds himself at the bottom of a ravine during a hiking trip courtesy of Laserbeak.

**Renegotiate**

Those who know about the plans are finicky and scared, and Dylan must often renegotiate the deals, lest he kill them and have to restart the entire process.

**Epitomized**

The epitomized efforts of both factions have come now to this battleground, and they are mere men stuck in a war between gods.

**Thrall**

In truth he is a thrall, and he is well aware, but rather to live a slave than die a hero.

**Backstabbing**

Decepticons operate similar to investors and bankers, Dylan finds - backstabbing, lies and all.

**Equipoise**

Laserbeak sits equipoise on Soundwave's shoulder, looking down at Dylan and clicking now and then.

**Sated**

The human's lust is never sated, but Soundwave sessions are a rare occurrence; usually it is a man or woman of striking beauty who never visit twice.

**Vocalize**

Soundwave enjoys pushing him to his breaking point, until the poor thing can't even vocalize his pleasure when the time comes.

**Uncoil**

He watches the tension uncoil from the liaison's body as tells him the meeting has been cancelled.

**Cadged**

Starscream's cadged tone gives Dylan nothing, he wasn't fooled when he was younger, he won't be now.

**Overachieve**

The will to overachieve has driven him since he was a child, wanting to be the best, needing to be acknowledged as such.

**Evangelist**

Megatron is giving the Decepticons a speech, and once breaking into how they will save Cybertron, Dylan can only liken the passionate words to an evangelist.

**Arch**

His muscles tense and between every arch of his back there is a whimper that is sweet music to Soundwave's ears.

**Unerringly**

The human performs unerringly until the final moment when he hesitates to kill the Witwicky boy, for whatever reason unknown.

**Truthful**

"Be truthful, human. If you lie, we will know, and you will suffer."

**Coalesce**

Energy from the pillar moves to coalesce on the body that is knocked back into it, expecting a Cybertronian hand to accept the electricity, not a frail body that is torn apart by it.

**Lazuli**

Dylan breaths weakly – tired - and looks up at Soundwave with lazuli eyes, and the Decepticon is taken aback by how much those eyes _know_ him.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much - please tell me which sentence or sentences were your favorite!<p> 


End file.
